


Bark N' Bite

by dulcetlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, and yet another misleading summary lmao, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetlove/pseuds/dulcetlove
Summary: “...You like this, don’t you?” Taeyong murmured lowly, tracing his lips against the younger’s jaw until he eventually came to a stop before the younger’s lips, their breaths mingling together.“You like it when I take control.” He stated, cupping Ten’s face so the younger finally looked at him. Ten bit his bottom lip, looking dazed as they stared into each others eyes. In which Taeyong finds out that Ten is all bark but no bite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another taeten fic~~~~~  
> This was supposed to be smut too but.. ah aa h.... what d'ya know.... i chickened out...
> 
> *퇴폐적인 - twipyejeokin (idk the romanization but yeah) = adult entertainment lolol because our cute devil is actually innocent and clueless :')

 

 

As much as Ten acts and looks like it, he isn't as innocent as one would think he is.

Ten was actually a tease, knowing exactly what to do to get what he wanted, what gestures to do to get the _reactions_  he desired. 

Sure, he still didn’t know what _*퇴폐적인_ meant, but he sure knew how to throw a wink and get in some lip biting to get anyone wrapped around his little finger in just a second.

Even before they’d started dating, Taeyong had been put through all different kinds of Hells and levels of tortures because of Ten who looked _sensual_ no matter what he did. 

And now that they were boyfriends, Taeyong could only pray that he wouldn’t get too many rock hard boners in public.

* * *

 “ _Come on,_  Yongie-hyung- Can’t we get the chocolate cupcakes too?” Ten whined as he clung to Taeyong’s arm, the younger pouting as he looked up at the elder while innocently blinking his eyes. 

The both of them were out grocery shopping and had gotten way more than they’d intended to buy but it seemed that Ten wanted _more._

Taeyong gulped. He knew _exactly_ what the younger was planning. It had happened too many times and Taeyong had always ended up giving in. 

“Ah- Tenie, you know you’re on a diet so I don’t think it’s a good idea-” Taeyong started but got cut off by Ten, who had placed his hands on the elder’s shoulders and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“But _Taetae,_  You know I’ve been a good boy, don’t I deserve a reward?” Ten’s sweet voice laced with his accent and his warm body pressing up against Taeyong’s had the taller man’s resolve crumbling bit by bit. 

Even though they haven’t gone _all the way yet_ , Ten liked to bring the bedroom talk - _that they haven’t even used in the bedroom yet-_  out in public.

Had Johnny, Taeyong’s best friend, been there and saw how weak Taeyong was for Ten, _he’d never live it down._  The thought had Taeyong’s will steeling and he made up his mind. 

As much as he liked to spoil Ten and do _anything_  the younger asked of him, _Taeyong had to stand his ground too._

_Two could play at this game._

Quickly glancing around the aisle and making sure that no one saw them, Taeyong grabbed a hold of Ten’s hair and lightly tugged, making the younger gasp in surprise as he looked up at him with wide eyes. Pushing the younger against a shelf and crowded him in, Taeyong leaned in and whispered into Ten’s ear, _“If Tenie don’t behave then hyung won’t get you anything at all, baby.”_

Leaning back a little to look at the younger’s reaction, Taeyong was surprised to see that Ten’s cheeks had flushed a deep pink and his eyes had gone a little glassy with tears. 

Afraid that he’d done something wrong, Taeyong was about to pull away with an apology when Ten gripped his shoulders and reached up to give him a light peck on the lips, before drawing away and looking anywhere but at the elder’s face. 

Ten looked _bashful_ and Taeyong was even more surprised.

Staring closely at the younger’s face, Taeyong realized something and a small smirk grew on his lips. 

Leaning in to Ten’s neck, Taeyong’s nose grazed his skin and the older man was pleased to hear the shuddering breath the younger let out. 

 _“...You like this, don’t you?”_ Taeyong murmured lowly, tracing his lips against the younger’s jaw until he eventually came to a stop before the other’s lips, their breaths mingling together.

 _“You like it when I take control.”_ He stated, cupping Ten’s face so the younger finally looked at him. Ten bit his bottom lip, looking dazed as they stared into each others eyes. 

The younger eventually nodded, a small whimper leaving his lips when Taeyong held the younger’s face more firmly and leaned in to press their lips in a deep kiss. Bracing his other arm against the shelf, Taeyong pressed closer to Ten and let out a low humm of approval when he felt the younger wound his arms around his shoulders. 

Their lips were just pressed together, until Taeyong slid his tongue across Ten’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

The younger let in almost instantly, but he didn’t seem to give up to Taeyong as easily when their tongues glided against each others, saliva mixing and small moans slipping through their kiss. 

Taeyong won their little fight, though, when he slipped the hand that cupped Ten’s cheek to the back of his head and tugged his hair, making the younger let out a low whine as he gave up to Taeyong. _The elder took note that Ten seemed to really like hair tugging._

After what seemed like an eternity, Taeyong pulled away and rested his forehead against Ten’s, the both of them gasping as they tried to catch their breaths. Opening his eyes, Taeyong saw that Ten’s had his squeezed shut as he bit down on his bottom lip again, a deep blush high on his cheeks. 

A small smile lifted the corners of Taeyong’s lips as he gave a peck to the younger’s cheek at the cute sight.

“All bark but no bite, huh?” Taeyong teased when Ten finally opened his eyes. The younger let out a small snort as he lightly hit the elder’s shoulder before rolling his eyes. Ten tried to pout to show how displeased he was, but there was no mistaking the mirth in his eyes.

“I still want the cake, though, and I know you want it too!” He murmured out, voice a little shaky from the sudden make out. Taeyong let out a chuckle, “Aish, you’re such a princess- _Cute.”_

A mischievous look crossed Ten’s face and Taeyong instantly regretted his words.

“I know you have an oppa-kink and don’t think I won’t use it in public, _Taetae-oppa.”_

Even if Ten was all bark and no bite, he always got the control back, no matter how many times he lost it. 

And Taeyong? He was a goner no matter what he tried to do. 

He was just that snatched for Ten.


End file.
